


Tan Skin and Too-Blue Eyes

by faeryn



Series: Wrong coffee 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Frot, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Wrong Coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stayed with Cas overnight, and loves waking up in the morning next to him~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Skin and Too-Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it took me a long time to get to this, but here it is!
> 
> I was actually trying to keep this series T+, but uh... Cas and Dean had other ideas. Dedicated to the lovely anon commenter "Cassy", whose comment last night on MLTS reminded me I hadn't written this yet and that it would be a perfect way to get more NaNo word count ;)

Dean woke floating on a cloud, warm and cozy and utterly helpless. He opened his eyes and frowned - this wasn’t his bedroom. He turned his head and the frown turned right into a smile as he saw the slumbering form beside him. _Of course_. How could he forget? His face flushed as he remembered his embarrassing outburst the night before, but he couldn’t help but feel glad for it, since he was lying here beside this veritable _God_ in a bed that was furnace-warm and soft as a marshmallow. Dean snuggled deeper into the covers and reached out to sling his arm over Castiel’s waist, closing his eyes and falling back into a light slumber, safe and warm. 

The second time Dean awoke it was to blue eyes staring at him then a smile and soft, sweet kisses. Miles of tan skin lay beside him, starkly contrasted against the white sheets as the cover had been thrown off to the other man’s waist. Dean returned the kisses hungrily, stroking his fingers through soft, dark hair and feeling his heart flutter at the happy hums those motions elicited. 

“Good morning,” Cas said finally, when they broke the kissing for a breathing break. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I don’t think I’ve had a night’s sleep that good in _years_ ,” Dean replied, stretching out languidly and turning onto his back, wriggling his shoulders until he was comfortable and resting one arm above his head. The other he curled around Cas’ shoulders and drew the man to him, tan skin of someone used to the outdoors against pale skin cooped up in an office day in and day out. His farmer’s tan from his weekends working in Bobby’s scrapyard was barely getting started this year, and after a cold winter he felt practically snowy in comparison to Cas, who clearly spent a lot of time outside with his shirt off. 

“I’m glad,” Cas rumbled, shuffling closer and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, slinging his arm over the man’s chest and tucking his nose in under Dean’s chin. Dean smiled when he felt a soft, gentle kiss pressed to his throat, and he squeezed Cas’ shoulders unconsciously in reply. 

They lay there for a while, half dozing, just basking in the warmth of each other and the bed, the soft Egyptian cotton sheets and the comfortable mattress making it easy for them to relax together. Dean was surprised; he couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so at ease with someone else, let alone in their bed - let alone after _their second date_. Hell, he’d dated Lisa for more than a year but had never felt so comfortable when he slept over at her house. He’d put that down to the unease of knowing their was an eight year old kid in the next room over, at the time, but that didn’t really explain why he didn’t feel completely at ease when she slept over at his. In his own bed he should have been absolutely content, but instead he found himself tossing and turning, sleeping with his back to her and feeling irritable when she dozed off with her head on his shoulder. 

He found himself running his hand up and down Castiel’s back, just enjoying the feel of his skin and the play of his muscles under his hand as he shifted or breathed. It just made him want to lie here forever, never worrying about getting up again, just lying here with this man until the sun stopped rising and everything turned to dust. The slight morbidity of that thought, coupled with the increasing need to relieve his bladder, prompted Dean to groan and move slightly, just enough to indicate to Cas that he wanted to get up. The man obligingly removed his arm and head from Dean’s person, letting Dean get up and then rolling into his side of the bed, settling in Dean’s vacated space with a comfortable noise and snuffling into his pillow. Dean ruffled Cas’ hair fondly and quickly made his way to the bathroom. 

Dean was surprised to see that he didn’t have hickeys littering his throat and collarbone - Cas had been going to town on them last night so he was certain he’d have at least a mark or two to cover up this morning. As it was, he could barely see that he’d had any action last night at all, and if that wasn’t a mark of just how Cas seemed to treat him like he was something precious, something to be savored, then Dean didn’t know what was. He found himself getting light headed as he thought about how Cas had treated him, and had to lean heavily against the sink before splashing cold water on his face to help calm him down. He just wasn’t used to this kind of… _affection_. It both scared and elated him, and he simultaneously wanted to run and leap back into bed with Cas, and flee without his clothes and shoes and never look back.

Fortunately, the former won out over the irrational part of Dean’s mind, and he made his way back into the bedroom. Sliding back into bed beside Cas on the side he’d slept on proved to be an impossible task so he walked around and slid in the other side, curling around Cas and drawing the smaller man close to his body, pressing his chest against Castiel’s back and pressing kiss after kiss to the knobbly bone at the base of his neck where his spine began, then up into his hairline, then across his shoulders as far as he could reach. Every portion of exposed skin he could find he pressed a kiss to until Cas finally huffed in frustration and flipped himself over in Dean’s arms, replacing his skin with his lips and kissing Dean back with enthusiasm. 

Enthusiastic though it was, the kiss had little heat to it. Of course, lying half naked in bed with a person you’re extremely attracted to means that of course when you’re kissing there’s at least _some_ downstairs response, but Dean found himself simply enjoying moving his hands in their gentle exploration of Cas’ body and pressing their lips together with the occasional happy sound coming from one or the other of them. Likewise, Cas was content to hold Dean close and let his body do the talking, kissing him with all the affection he could muster.

Each kiss was an endearment, a profession of how amazing Dean was. This kiss meant _you’re gorgeous_. This one meant _you’re wonderful_. This one was _you’re smart,_ this _you’re funny_ , this _I really like you_. His heart hammered in his chest as he spoke without words, amazing even himself with how deeply his feelings ran for this obnoxious man with the tendency to grab other people’s drinks in his impatience in coffee shops. Cas couldn’t believe this kind, intelligent, incredible man was the same snappy business man of only a few weeks ago. It seemed beyond belief that they could even inhabit the same city, let alone the same body. 

And yet, that man hadn’t really been around lately, had he? Since he’d turned up during Castiel’s class that one time, he’d always been early to the coffee shop, and had apparently learned how to manage his time well enough to ensure he would have enough time to see Cas in the mornings, get to work on time, _and_ pick up the cup that had his name on, all with good humor and an easy smile. 

Even Hael had remarked the other day that Dean seemed far less stressed than he had done before he and Cas had started their tentative… could he call it a relationship? Well, the man was here, lying in his bed, kissing him and not even _trying_ to get into his pajama pants, apart from the pair he was wearing, obviously, so Cas figured… what the hell, he probably could call it a relationship. He certainly wasn’t looking anywhere else, and he had a strong feeling that Dean wasn’t either. 

Cas and Dean lay together, their body heat combining as they pressed kisses to each other’s lips, to their faces, to their jawlines, to their throats. Almost taking it in turns to press a kiss here or there, to trail a hand up or down the other’s back or arm. Cas ran his fingers up into Dean’s hair and was rewarded with a happy sigh and a rumbling noise of approval, which Cas soon echoed as Dean’s hand settled in the small of his back, fingertips stroking the soft, sensitive skin there as he leaned into Cas’ light touch on his head.

“We should probably get up soon,” Cas said eventually, regret evident in his voice. Dean’s stomach growled loudly in agreement and Dean laughed, dropping a few light kisses on Cas’ face before pulling away and moving as if he was going to climb out of the bed. “I said soon,” pouted Cas, “not _right away_. More kissing first,” he demanded petulantly, and Dean was only too happy to oblige him.

Of course, they couldn’t stop at just a couple of kisses, and before they knew it both of their stomachs were rumbling and they drew apart with matching groans of annoyance. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll feed ya, sheesh,” Dean moaned at his stomach, letting Cas move until he was upright and then sliding in behind him, one leg on either side of Cas and his arms around his chest. “Maybe in a little bit,” he chuckled, kissing and nipping at Castiel’s shoulders until the man pulled out of his arms with a quiet laugh.

“We really should get up now, Dean,” he chided, “we can always kiss more in the kitchen while the coffee is brewing.”

That got Dean’s attention, and within minutes they were in the kitchen with the coffee maker on while Cas pressed Dean against the counter and went to town on every exposed part of skin he could find. 

Neither of them noticed when the coffee maker clicked off, they were far too engrossed in each other. Dean licked the roof of Cas’ mouth when the man opened to his tongue and he groaned loudly, finally starting to get worked up even though realistically they both knew that now they were _out_ of bed it should be far less arousing. They also knew that they should make and drink coffee, as well as eat breakfast, yet somehow neither of them could bring themselves to draw away from the other. It was like they could subsist purely on each other, and they probably would have tried to had Castiel’s phone not started ringing. It was a main line phone on the other side of the lounge from the kitchen, and the shrill ringing was more than enough to have them separating after the caller apparently decided that they did _not_ want to leave a message on Cas’ ancient voicemail machine, and intended to continue calling until someone picked up. 

“What.” Cas answered the phone gruffly moments later, while Dean twined himself around Cas’ waist, kissing the back of his neck and generally being as much of a nuisance as he could.

“Good morning Castiel!” Hael said brightly on the other end of the line and he groaned in irritation. “How was your date?” 

“It was _fine_ , Hael, and it would have been going much better if you’d been able to mind your own business - or at the least left a damn message,” he growled as Dean ran his hands up his chest and pressed himself from shoulder to waist against his back. 

“Wellll… I considered it,” Hael’s tone was mischievous, “but then I thought I should remind you to practice safe sex. Since neither of you showed up to the cafe this morning, I figured either things had gone horribly wrong or things had gone tremendously well,” her silvery laugh assaulted Cas’ ears and he huffed in annoyance at his sister’s teasing. 

“They were going tremendously well, and you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself - and my own sexual health, thank you very much,” he grumbled.

“Well, you’re welcome sweetie! What else are sisters for?” Cas could picture the look on her face with startling vividness and he ran a hand over his own face in exasperation.

“Good _bye_ , Hael,” he said and hung up with her laughter still ringing in his ears. 

He rounded on Dean, pushing the man back until he was boxed in against the wall, Cas’ hands on either side of his body flat against the wall as the smaller man caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Pressing their hips together, Cas was rewarded with a gasp as Dean felt the hardening arousal he had been nurturing most of the morning pressing against his own and Cas felt Dean’s hips buck, desperately trying to bring them together to relieve the pressure in his dick. 

“My sister is concerned,” he said between kisses, “that we will not practice safe sex. I’m clean,” he licked into Dean’s mouth once more and the man whimpered before gripping the back of Cas’ head and dragging it back so he could lick and nip down his throat. Cas moaned at the slight pain of having his hair tugged coupled with the wave of pleasure Dean’s teeth and tongue sparked through his body.

“‘M clean too,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ skin. He drew breath as if he wanted to say more, but huffed it out again as he pulled Cas’ earlobe between his teeth and nibbled on it as he started up a slow, easy grind with his hips. Cas moaned again, a noise that shot straight to Dean’s cock, and grabbed him by the hips, bringing them together and thrusting against Dean desperately. 

“Couch,” he said shortly, shoving Dean away so he stumbled but then grabbing his hand to keep him from falling and guiding him to the couch. Once there he pushed Dean down and climbed on top of him, straddling Dean and kissing him one more. They made out a while longer, hands running over fever-hot skin and dragging through short hair slick with sweat as their tongues tangled between them. Cas rocked in Dean’s lap, giving them both just a little pressure to ease the worst of the arousal and Dean grabbed Cas’ pajama clothed ass, kneading the muscles with his strong hands as Cas groaned into his mouth. 

Before long, Dean slipped his hands underneath the fabric and stroked Cas’ bare ass, making the man moan louder and press back into his touch, especially when he ran a teasing finger between his cheeks. Cas rose up onto his knees, his erection prodding Dean in the chest as he fumbled to tug off both of their pajama pants. Dean quickly got with the program and helped, first pushing off his own and then helping Cas with his. 

“Dammit Cas, why did we think these were a good idea? Whoever invented clothes is an asshole,” Dean grumbled and Cas couldn’t help but laugh fondly at Dean’s frustration. 

“Because sometimes people need to go outside in public, and I would be very jealous if anyone else got to see you this way,” he purred, leaning back to take in Dean in all his glory. 

He looked absolutely wrecked, hair a complete mess and pupils lust-blown and huge, the barest ring of green remaining in his hooded eyes. Dean’s lips were pink and plump from being kissed and a blush spread across the top of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, making his freckles stand out starkly against his skin. Cas couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss those freckles before moving back to Dean’s mouth and sliding down his legs to bring their cocks together. 

They gasped into each other’s mouths at the feel of skin on skin and Dean couldn’t remember anything feeling so damn perfect as Cas rocking in his lap and moaning into his kiss. He thought things couldn’t possibly get better than this, and then Cas took them both in one soft, warm hand and Dean saw stars, almost coming from that alone but Cas pinched them both together at the base of their cocks, clearly right on the edge himself, and they both calmed down enough for him to begin stroking them together, spreading their mingled pre-come up and down the length of them and all over his hand as he held them together in a loose fist. Dean’s self control wasn’t strong enough to hold him back completely, and he thrust up into the circle of Cas’ fingers, head thrown back against the back of the couch as he panted and called Cas’ name at the ceiling. Endearments fell from Cas’ lips like a prayer and Dean once again felt that overwhelming sense of being cherished, worshipped as Cas drew them both ever closer to the edge of orgasm. 

To their surprise, Cas came first, calling Deans name out loudly through the first wave of pleasure as hot come splashed between them. Dean lasted merely seconds longer, the sight, sound and feel of Cas’ pleasure too much and he fell over the precipice himself with a drawn out moan, adding to the mess on their bellies and pooling between them. 

They sat there a few moments longer, erections wilting between them stickily as they came down from the high until finally Cas made an annoyed sound and moved carefully off Dean, wiping his hand absently on his thigh as he disappeared into the bathroom to grab a cloth. He wiped them both down, kissing Dean thoroughly as he did so, then carefully folded the cloth so that it was mostly clean on the outside and carried it back into the bathroom. Dean absently heard the water running as the haze of lust slowly cleared from his mind, and before he knew it Cas was back and dropping down onto the couch beside him, still ass naked and tucking himself under Dean’s arm like he belonged there. 

This wasn’t how they’d expected the morning to go, but it was not unwelcome, and they sat there together for a long time, cuddling and kissing and just gently touching each other’s bodies as they learned every crease and muscle. Still, they had yet to eat and soon their stomachs began to rumble again and Cas finally permitted them to move into the kitchen where he tied on an apron to cover the majority of his vulnerable skin and began to prepare bacon and eggs. Dean could hardly resist touching him every time he passed, though he refrained from plastering himself up against Cas’ back again, not wanting to distract him when he was in front of a hot stove, and just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be here with this incredible, gorgeous man, who apparently wasn’t a terribly bad cook either. 

“Dammit Cas, if you’re always gonna cook in the nude I might just have to stay over more often,” Dean teased and Cas grinned at him wolfishly, waggling his ass and half lowering his eyes in a mock-seductive face.

“You’re not exactly discouraging me from continuing the practice, Dean,” he smiled and crossed the small room to press a kiss to Dean’s lips, “and if you keep hanging around in my apartment in the nude, I imagine I’ll find it hard to let you leave.” 

They grinned at each other, staring deep into one another’s eyes before Cas frowned and sniffed the air before his face dropped and he whirled away from Dean with a cry.

“Argh! The bacon!” 

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more from this 'verse. This is as far as my muse has taken me but who knows? I may end up thinking up some more for it in the future. For now, this is the end, and I thank you all for your support, patience and wonderful comments on what was supposed to be a silly little Tumblr prompt fic, that ended up being a super fun series! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr on my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
